Brothers of Dark Blood
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: Years after defeating his Father, Alucard awakens to find he has a younger brother, who goes only by the name of D. But D does not trust this unknown older brother from the past & when the older brother wishes to fulfill what his younger brother has yet to do, both of them will be put to the ultimate test. See author notes in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, & welcome to the first chapter in my Castlevania & Vampire Hunter D cross-over, i hope that it is to your liking.**

**Before you start reading i must say the following: the first chapter, as well as the next, will be rewriten as i have taken most of what is on this flic from Patricia de Lioncourt, it was my insperation but i used to much from her mini-series and for that, as i have already said, i am sorry Patricia de Lioncourt.**

**So, i shall leave this first chapter up for a while & see if she is alright with it, if not, then this flic might very well be deleted. It's my own fault for being rather lazy so i shall let her decide this flic's fate.**

**Now with that out of the way, here's one little thing i would like to make clear: Yes, this is a brothers flic. &, just for time-line sake, this is set years after Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, for Alucard, & it is also set, for D, five years after the first novel & two months after Bloodlust. Just thought i'd let you know that.**

**Please enjoy!**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related character. It all belongs to Konami. I also don't own Vampire Hunter D or any related character. It all belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi.**

* * *

Chapter One: Awakining

Far away in old parts of The Frontier, older than that before the war, an old ruin lain in the moonlight as the wind howled through the many holes in its design. The moonlight sliced through the holes & crack & laid in bright lines on the stone ground.

The lines revealed, if anyone would have been there, a stair way which lead down deep into the ground under the ruin, leading to a crypt, which had been lock away out of time & thought for thousands of years, & inside that crypt there was six pillars, each of which held up the roof of the crypt.

On both side of the crypt there were two stone carvings that had the images of angels on them which were covered in dust. Cobwebs hung in-between the top of the pillars & the move slightly with the wind. A stone coffin layed in the middle of both sets of the pillars, it had been waiting for its time to open. The ruin had once been an old burial vault.

A resting place made for creature.

The creature was a hybrid; more specifically the creature was half human & half vampire, a Dhampir. Though this Dhampir was different to all the others, he was the son of the vampire king: Dracula, or as he was now called: The Sacred Ancestor. Thus this made this Dhampir the Prince of the Vampires, his name was Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş, but he was known to most as: Alucard.

Suddenly the coffin opened & its lid slowly moved to one side until it finally fell off & shattered on the ground. Then the coffin's occupation then slowly rose to a seating position, the figure was dressed in an ornate black coat with gold trimmings, with a waistcoat held together by silver buckles, & his large cuffs were folded back till his elbows. His hands were covered by black gloves, his long legs were encased in glossy black knee-high boots & a voluminous cape was draped over his shoulders, clasped by a metal chain.

His face, which could only be described as something unnaturally beautiful, no more, had a sad, ashamed look on it.

The Prince of the Nobility had awakened, disappointed in the turn of events.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he had awakened only now when so much had happened to the world that he loved so but he assumed that his father had casted a spell on him so that he would be aware of the world without awaking. This seemed very much to be the case & Alucard had learned of everything, like a horrific nightmare, world had been utterly ruined.

The weapons that covered the world in ash, the destruction of the humans who know live in fear each & every day of their lives &, of course, the rise in power of the vampires who now call themselves the Nobility, whom believe that they have certain privileges to do as they please. It was truly utterly revolting. It was too well obvious that years had flown by around him, so many, that now the vampires were now even in decline once again, which to him was truly pathetic, as the reign had only lasted a few thousand years at the least.

But none of this is what had awakened him & that's what Alucard found odd but at the same time saddening…

During his long slumber, Alucard had learned that another…son of Dracula had come into the world. A brother, conceived in efforts of destroying the weaknesses from the vampire race, a mere test as it would seem. He found it rather ironic that the humanity that his father had so long loathed now had seemed the only way for the survival of his race. So, as it would seem, Dracula, long after Alucard had chosen to return to his slumber after what he had truly believed was the final defeat of his father, had set out to conceive another child, another creature that lacked the weaknesses of the vampire race & it was this Dhampir's presence in the world that had woken Alucard.

But…that confused Alucard the most, this other Dhampir had been alive for about 5000 years but why did this brother's presents only awoken him now, when he could of when he was a child. It made no sense at all but it didn't matter.

He had left his old resting place, & he was beginning his search, he chose to wear the same medieval style clothes that he had worn many eons ago, which to him…were the last thing that reminded him of his own time. His white-blond hair blew about him in the wind as he walked out into the unknown, taking the first feel of the night as the moons rays struck his being.

Alucard will search for his brother, whose name he had come to know was D, just D. Once coming to the first town, that was only a few miles away from his old resting place, it wasn't long before the rumours of him were easily found, whilst trying to act in accordance to the era.

&, needless to say, he was not pleased.

D was an amazing swordsman, unrivalled by most. Women & even men spoke of his unnatural beauty & mystery. In the years he had lived, D had saved the lives of many, so many that count was out of the question but what had angered Alucard was that he did it all in the pursuit of money, just for a price. Alucard's fears had been proven that the world was now all about money & that to fight for someone precious to you was now a mere memory, as he appeared to be.

D was not acting as he should: to destroy his darker kin &, one of the main things, destroy their Father. Instead, as it very well seemed, he had chosen to simply drift along where life may lead him, detached from humanity, even his own.

Alucard could not let this stand, he left the world thinking it would be safe but know, what could be a great successor, was not acting how he should.

He would find D…& deal with this issue, his own little brother.

* * *

**There you have it, the rewrite of chapter one. I shall leave this to Patricia de Lioncourt to see &, if she is alright with the changes, this flic shall coninute. Until then, i will be rewriting the other chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, & welcome to Brothers of Dark Blood chapter two. As said in chapter one, this is a rewrite, for the same reasons as said on chapter one. I hope that this is better than the previous one, that &, i hope that it is okay with Patricia de Lioncourt, once again i am sorry to have copyed your mini-series.**

**********Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related character. It all belongs to Konami. I also don't own Vampire Hunter D or any related character. It all belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi.**

* * *

Chapter Two: New World, Old Friends

The rain raged against the world with unmatched fury, downpours such as these where common on the Frontier & Alucard had the ill-fate to be caught in its grasp but he would not be turned. For this was the night…

He had been awake only for two months now, simply searching for D. Any information, sighting, anything of anything was precious & useful to him. But it was on this night, during this unnatural rainstorm that he now walked through in this new world, that he had finally tracked the most reliable lead on D he had ever had.

He had entered this small rural farming community which was near the tenth sector of The Frontier, as the land was now called. His white stallion, which he had gotten in his travels & was unable to see in the rain, trailed behind the Dhampir, only being led by the pull of its reins. Alucard knew that shelter was a must have, because the storm was nowhere near finished raging against the earth & it did not favour for his vampiric side.

Dhampirs are known for the mix of blood of both the Nobility & humans & they are known for inheriting some of the physical strengths & weakness of both, mainly the vampire side. Why vampires couldn't stand water was a mystery to both humans & vampires themselves, it was only known that it caused the heart of a vampire to stop functioning & the body would cease all regeneration, but this effect were easily avoidable but night & drinking fresh blood. But this was not the cause for Alucard & Dhampirs in general, for having human blood help balance the effect out; for Dhampirs: their body temperature would drop by four degrees, their running speed would fall by thirty precent & their metabolism would slow dramatically.

So this only made Alucard feel slow, sluggish & much more vulnerable to an attack but it matter naught, for he had arrived in the very town he had searched for the last month.

Only by following a rumour that a woman & her brother that had once met the great Vampire Hunter D lived in this quaint little village.

"Hey!" he heard a voice scream over the unending sound of the rain pounding on everything that was within the town's limits. Alucard stopped, using his ultrasonic hearing to guide his eyes. He could see, even over the rain that crashed endlessly, a woman standing in the rain, waving to him. He led his stallion over to the woman. Nearing her, he took in her appearance.

She looked like she was about 22, was dressed simply in black boots, a shirt & jeans, a threadbare blue scarf with an ash-grey material of a waterproof cape. Her hair was a tress, pure black like the night & her eyes brown & alight, somewhat tanned. She was also very beautiful & that's what got to Alucard the most (or in better words: hit him like a brick wall), as even though he was quite far from her he could smell her blood, it was so enchanting…

Mouth-watering…

But he could also smell something else from her…something familiar…

The woman then ran up to Alucard & said, in a somewhat loud voice "what are you doing out here in this mess, sir?" Alucard could understand why she was yelling, her hearing was not as advance as his own, so he replied, in a similar tone so that the girl would hear him "I am in search of someone, but it would seem that I also need shelter" the girl gave him a kind smile as she said "follow me!" & with that, Alucard followed the woman to a farm.

The farm was by verdant prairies that were most likely rendered permanently fertile after the war three millennia ago. As the centre was the main house, constructed by wood & tensile plastic, & was surrounded by flowers & to the far right of the house there was a barn house. When the two got close to the house the girl said "put your horse in the barn & then come inside" Alucard had no reply, he merely did what she said & he guided it to the barn.

One it was calmed, Alucard moved to the opening of the barn & stood there, like a statue. He truly felt pathetic at that point but it couldn't be help, after spending (after he learned the year) 10,293 years in that coffin his body still need to get back to normal, which would still take a while. He would also need to gain more control over his bloodlust but that could wait.

Gaining the courage, he sprinted to the front door of the house & got in. Once inside, a young boy offered him a towel.

He was dress kind of like a little solider; he looked about 13 as well. "Here you go, sir" he said kindly, Alucard gladly took the towel & said "thank you" he dried his face & hair & looked over to the side to see woman standing by a door frame, not sure what to do, Alucard said with a bow "thank you for letting me in your home, ma'am" the woman was rather taken aback by this but she replied with "it was nothin'. Don't worry about it, come with me" she gestured to the room behind her & she, the boy & Alucard walk in, leaving Alucard rather confused.

The room they went into was big; it had a big, rectangular mirror that reached five meters in height & tow wide, two couches & one arm chair (all covered with some sort of soft material which Alucard could presume was fabric), a small table in the middle of them & a stair case that lead into a bathroom.

The girl & the young boy sat on the couch whilst Alucard sat in the arm chair opposite them, after a brief silence, the girl asked "so, what brings you 'round these parts, stranger?" Alucard gave a small smile as he said, in his usual monotone voice "as I said, I am in search of someone, & I heard that someone in this sector can be of help to me" the girl gave a little smirk as she said "my, my, a Dhampir coming to a human for help? How unusual…" Alucard's eyes glimmered with shock, this girl could tell?

Was it that simple?

Before he could refine his words the boy said "we could tell by the way you acted, that & we're vampire hunters. That training never goes to waste on The Frontier. So, what kind of person are you looking for? Is it a hunter?" the boy finished with a questioning tone & Alucard's eyes widened slightly in shock but he answered none the less, in the same tone as before, "not per say. I'm searching for one of my own kind. & I heard that someone in this sector could help lead me in his direction" Alucard leaned back into the chair, sensing now hostility from the girl or the young boy.

The girl gave a kind smile as she asked "what's your name?" she crossed her arms & layed backing & absorbing the softness of the couch, as she felt more relaxed "most call me: Alucard" he answered politely, he noted the boy's slight reaction in his eyes, many shock & awe, he didn't find that surprising as many found his name interesting.

And of course, they didn't notice that it was his father's branded name in reverse, to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite those of his father "Alucard, huh? So, why are you searching for another Dhampir, Alucard? Does he owe you money?" the girl asked, she found herself willing to help his fair man.

The rain on the outside of the house raged on with unmatchable fury, like solders attacking each other with everything they have & then finding slightly more. Alucard shook his head slightly as he said "no. The matter is more…" he paused for a second, trying to find the right words to say "personal" that would do, for the time being.

"Family?" the girl asked, seemly knowing without asking, slightly shocking the Dhampir but he did not show it "Who are you looking for, Alucard? If it's someone from the town we'd be glad to help you" Alucard then found himself in a bit of a stuck at that point.

This was taking longer than he wanted it to, out there now, D could be getting farther away from him with each passing minute & he was here talking, he decided that he needed to make things go at a faster paces, "if I am correct in assuming, this is the home town of Miss Doris Lang?" he asked & the girl's eyes widened "yes…" she said after a brief pause, she leaned forward & Alucard could feel her tense rise as well as the nervousness of her voice "if you could direct me to her, I would be very grateful" he said, the same tone as before, & the girl gave a snort as she said "there's no need, you're looking at her!" she expected to see his jaw drop & his eyes widen but all Alucard did was smile again "I suspected as much" he said, his tone a little quiet.

Just then lightning flashed outside & for a brief moment, someone else was sitting in Alucard's place, someone with brown hair, blue armour & a hat that concealed his eyes…

"What do you want?" Doris asked, her voice slightly lost some of its friendliness "Miss Lang…I wish to know about _Him"_ Alucard said. By 'Him' did he mean...the infamous Vampire Hunter D?

Lightning flashed again, this time louder, as if God himself did not want to hear the mentioning of D but Alucard would not be discouraged so easily, he needed to know, he had to now, he _must_ know.

"Why?" Doris asked "are you gonna kill him?" Alucard did not speak again immediately. He could hear the rain still pounding down from the sky; He lost himself in the sound for a moment as he pondered how to answer her.

Would he kill D?

Could he…NO! A Dhampir that doesn't kill his darker kin for a good cause is not a Dhampir at all; they may as well be humans! But another part of Alucard was also saddened to know what he had to do…what he was going to do…to kill another family member with his own hands & to make matters worse: it was his brother, his own _little_ brother, that he had to kill. If killing his father was not painful enough to regret then this certainly would.

"No" he said, coming back to Doris "not unless it absolute necessary" he meant that, he could see the pain & shock in Doris's eyes so he would see what she had to say but she gave no reply as she turned her gaze from him, seemly lost in thought.

Alucard could tell why, it would of seemed that trust is not something that went round so easy on The Frontier but he could tell that the reason was deeper than trust, much, _much_ deeper.

"You do not understand" Alucard started, as he arose from his chair "he's…not fulfilling his duty…" Alucard begun to lose the words he thought he had, was it duty or birth right?

But then the boy asked "duty? What duty?" Alucard looked at the boy for a moment, soul pircing golden eyes looked into soft brown eyes, before saying "a Dhampir must destroying its darker kin for a good cause; D is doing it merely in the pursuit of money. I cannot allow this" this caused Doris to leap to her feet as she snarled, with angered eyes, "what gives you the right?! Why do you get to decide how D lives his life?!"

Alucard's eyes became very cold as he asked "does the older brother not have his rights?" there was no emotion is those words, only a sliver of ice.

Doris looked at Alucard with bulged eyes & a dropped jaw, she knew too well that D was never this reviling but she never would have thought that he would…would have a brother…& more so, he was older?

How old?

& another good question crossed her mind: does he know about D's parents? She had always wondered but she wondered more so when she learned of the rumour that said that D was the son of the Sacred Ancestor, many found it imposable, saying that the Noble King would never scoop so low, but…

"But I…how…D didn't…" she tried to find words to say but she had none. The revelations as well as Alucard's eyes made her lose them all, but that's when Alucard's eyes soften as he said "It would seem that my Father did not tell D of my existence, that does not surprise me though. He was always like that" a small smile appeared on his face, as he remembered the good years he had with his father…& his…mother.

"Tell me" he asked, within a heartbeat.

Doris looked at him with a confused expression, so he elaborated, "I heard of you because they say you met him…tell me what happened" Doris stared at Alucard for a second, she couldn't take her eyes of his golden ones, he was just like D. Beauty on such a level any girl or even man, no matter who they were or what level of society they were on, would fall on their knees & start begging for him.

When she came back to reality, she said "sure" & with that, Alucard & Doris returned to their seats & Doris begun her story.

The hour at least she went on, describing how D had helped her with the Count Magnus Lee, how she learnt more of her family, the death of those close to her, how much D meant to her & of course, how D did most of it in more than the pursuit of money. But Alucard could see it, it showed in her face & eyes, she loved D & he left her but he could understand that, with their father's blood in him, he was not meant to love.

Oh, how it reminded him of his time, to feel pain of knowing never to love because of the blood in your veins, to know that you leave someone you love because of such a trivalent matter…oh, how it reminded him.

"…& after the castle fell to the ground, we never saw D again & all that was five years ago…" she finished & she saw that the story had been a parlay shock to Alucard but then the half-blood asked "you & D…did you…share any moments together?" he tried to find the right words to not sound rude or indecent but they seemed to make Doris blush red "WHAT?! NO!" she yelled at him, which didn't seem to shock him at all, but then she said "well…um…we…did share…one…kiss…" she trailed off as she looked down with embarrassment & sadness as she remembered D, & how he left right before she could to say her love for him.

"I thought as much" Alucard muttered with a small smile "I can feel his presence on you" Doris looked at him with a confused expression, so he elaborated, "a Dhampir can leave a part of his aura onto someone to find them if he cares or loves them. It's partly how I knew you were Doris Lang, as I could still feel the scent of his aura. Which is quite rare, as the scent goes off after a brief period of time but it's as strong as it must have been five years ago" Doris's red grew deeper as she heard that, she would never think that D would actually feel for her in the same way that she did to him, he just didn't seem like that at all.

But then she looked at Alucard, he was more reviling, more emotional, he just didn't seem like a relative of D at all.

What if…?

"Then why?" she asked after a brief period of time, Alucard gave her a confused looked so she said "then why hasn't he come back? It's been five years. _Five years"_ her voice was bitter as she felt that, after the first two years went by, she had been betrayed by D.

Alucard looked at her with pity; she was unfortunate to fall in love with the hunter, but he could guest what the reason was "I think that D did not want to bring you pain. Hurt you or harm you due to his vampiric side as well as the blood in his veins, as are in mine" he said & Doris's eyes turned back to angered ones once again "what?! What do you mean 'blood in his veins'?! What kind of excuse is that?!" she shouted at him.

Alucard's eyes went dark as he asked "did you want to bare the child of the son of the Sacred Ancestor?" his voice was like the tip of a blade, ready to strike into a person's heart.

Doris looked at him with amazement & shock, he's-no…that couldn't be…could it? Then it was true…she loved the son of the Sacred Ancestor, a monster who was the main cause of the world today.

She was also shocked once again by how Alucard said that, so dark, so forwards, so…cruel.

Truly nothing like D at all.

Alucard's eyes softened once again "me & D are the sons of Count Dracula, or how you call him the Sacred Ancestor, I was born in the time before the vampires rule & when humans ruled the world" he explained. Doris stared at Alucard with bewildered eyes, 'before the vampires rule'? Then…that made…that made Alucard at least 10,000 years old!

"Nine thousand eight hundred & thirteen…" Alucard muttered quietly, his age. Old in age but young in experience of this new world.

Doris looked at him still with disbelief but then she said "Alucard, D's a good man. He doesn't kill vampire for money, in know that for a fact. He protected me & Dan, even when he didn't have to. I think he hunts for the same reasons you hunted, to live to see the day when humans don't have to fear for the rest of their lives, to not fear the night ever again" Alucard looked at her, stunned, & Doris gave a small, triumphant smile "alright, Dan, it time for bed" she said to her little brother, who had listened to the conversation with utter amazement (& slight embarrassment to the fact that his sister had kissed the man he called brother), "ok, sis" he said & with that, he zoomed off to his room &, as Doris got up to leave, she said "please think about it, Alucard. You can stay here for the night, if you want" & with that, Doris left to make sure her brother did as she told him, leaving the Prince of the Vampires alone, as he took in what Doris had said.

The storm carried on for a great amount of time, it roared with thunder & crackled with lightning with power that would only match that of a god, the flowers on the outside of the house moved & shivered in the wind & the howl of the wind could be heard from the outside & the inside of the house.

The hour of the night was quarter past eleven.

Doris left the bathroom, she was only covered in a threadbare bath towel that covered her from her breasts to her thighs, she silently walked down the stairs & out the door & that's when she noticed him.

Alucard was standing by the front door, it was open & the sound of thunder could be heard more clearly than before, it also brought in a warm draft from the outside. Without making a sound, Doris walked over to him "Alucard…?" the Dhampir's eyes were cold & as clear as ice, he didn't look at Doris as he said "I thought about of what you said…" his was rather quiet & distant, as if he was far in thought, he looked out into the storm as it continued to rage.

"And?" she asked, wanting to know what he thought, "I was wrong about him, I guess I looked at him the wrong way" his voice was ever so slightly bitter, was this out of regret or shame?

Doris felt triumphant & she would of if Alucard didn't say "I guess with what I was thinking at the time, with the failures I had done, I wanted to let my anger on something. I was glad to know I had a sibling but…my rage clouded my judgement…as well as my joy…" the sadness in his voice made Doris look at him with pity & sadness, she felt as if she knew this scene from somewhere…

"What happened?" she asked quietly, she could tell that this sadness came from something more than just his first bad impression, Alucard gave a heavy sigh "I failed to make sure" Doris looked at him with a confused look as he continued "I should have stayed awake…I should have made sure. I merely walked away, believing that my Father was finally gone & in peace, as did others the times they destroyed my Father but I did not, & my Father still didn't find the peace I hope for. In that, I failed. My Father found another rise to power…his greatest yet. He made sure that only the strongest of forces would awaken me then & it was D's presence that did so. He awoke me & then I wanted to kill him…how I've sunken…" the last of his words became full of bitter & regret but he didn't stop.

His voice begun to bleed with pain "and now I am in a world I am still unfamiliar with. All I loved is now forgotten in the passages of time & even my Father seems to have forgotten about everything he fought for & even myself. My Mother…he…forgot _her_…how…how _could_ he…" he choked on the last part as pain begun to take his whole being, the same pain he felt when he was at mother's side when she died, a memory he wanted to forget so badly but never could.

"Your mother?" Doris asked with interest, she was also shocked to see a Dhampir in pain; Alucard looked like he was on the verge of crying "yes…her name was Lisa. She was murdered. Her village burnt her at the stake as a witch, when she had only been using herbs to make medicine for the sick…& in that moment, I lost my Father completely…" he paused slightly, collecting himself, he then continue in a calm voice "she brought my Father love that he hadn't felt in centuries, he even was coming back to care for humanity once more, something he had lost long before & many thought he could never find. But when she died…he changed, more horrific way than when he became a vampire. Humanity became the enemy once more…& the war between humans & vampires became more horrific" Doris looked at Alucard with shock & horror, she couldn't believe how cruel those people had been, killing off someone's mother just out of misunderstanding.

How sickening!

She was also shocked by the fact that a woman would stay willingly with the King of Vampires but then again, it _was_ in ancient times & who could resist the beauty of a vampire? No less their king.

"Also…I didn't want a sibling so that he or she could be cursed with the blood of our Father, the Prince of Darkness…but I am sorry, Doris, I still have much left to learn of this new world" he turned to her & stiffened a gasp, as he saw what she was wearing, that's when Doris saw Alucard's face in a flash of lightning, which caused her to catch her breath.

He was truly beautiful, like a god, like gleaming marble in the small light afforded by the crashing of the lightning; so much like…his younger brother…

"There's no need to apologise…" she said as she found her breath "I just wanted you to understand…I'm sorry too…" she looked down in shame & Alucard, due to his height, looked down at her, mystified "excuse me?" he asked "for what I said, the things I said to you. It's just…D was very important to me…I didn't want him to die…but when he left…I felt as if there was nothing left for me…but Dan helped me endure it…" she trailed off once again, making sure that she said nothing reviling to the white-blonde half blood.

But Alucard's gazed was fixed out into the storm, seemly lost in thought again, he then asked "if you don't mind my asking…did you…love D?" if this question had been asked three hours earlier then Doris would have shrieked rage & bloody murder but now she felt more at peace with the Dhampir, so she said "yes…I did…but I don't think D felt the same" her tone was slightly sadden but then Alucard reminded her of what he said before "don't forget, I believe that, at the very least, D felt something for you. He just didn't want to trouble you with what he was, I have experience that…& it has always hunted me…" his tone became quiet as he remembered another person from the past "have you been in love before, Alucard?" Doris asked with interest, Alucard gave a small, gentle smile as he turned to Doris "yes…twice…but the second stands out to me the most…it was when I fought against my Father…I met a girl who was hunting for the same man I was, her name was Maria Renard. After I destroyed my Father she followed me, begged me to stay with her & I did…but I left…I had to, as I endanger her with my vampiric side" the smiled soon disappeared & the beautiful face turned back into a blank one.

He then looked back out into the raging storm. They stood like that for a few minutes until Doris said, as she turned away to head to her room, "well…I do hope you find him…" she said that as if he was leaving, did she have a guess that he would?

Alucard did not turn nor did he even listen to hear her leave, he then whispered, even though she was out of his range, "I hope so too…"

The storm stopped over the night & when day came it was a nice, sunny day…but there was no sign of the white haired Dhampir…Doris went into the barn & saw that his cyber-horse was gone too.

She only sighed…it was D all over again: leaving without saying goodbye. She only prayed that D would be glad to see Alucard & not hurt him…but she now feared more for what would happen to the two…now that there are two…sons of Dracula walking about the Frontier…

* * *

**So, there you have it. Look forwars to the next chapter, as D will learn of this other brother...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone & welcome to Brothers of Dark Blood Chapter Three! Now we shall see how D thinks of this brother from another time...**

**As said in the previous chapters this is a rewrite, because i copyed Patricia de Lioncourt's mini-series (which i believe is called the 'Brothers' series, i could be wrong though) But from here on out there will be no copied work so there is no need for alarm. Once again, i am very sorry Patricia de Lioncourt for copying your mini-series.**

**But now that that's done & out of the way, i hope that you all like this flic and enjoy it. I hope that it is to everyones liking & i also hope that you like it too, Patricia de Lioncourt.**

**Please enjoy & reveiw!**

**************Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related character. It all belongs to Konami. I also don't own Vampire Hunter D or any related character. It all belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Hunter becomes the Hunted

A forest stood with trees that stood old & large, their size was a clear sign that they were very old & was getting older with each passing day. But a fight was insuring in this once peaceful woods.

A man ran through the endless line of trees that surrounded him, he was a vampire. He was paled skin like chalk board, had short black hair, his clothing were raggedy & stained with crimson (implying that this creature had killed a great deal in his 'Unlife') & his eyes were blood red out of rage & exhaustion. He slowly came to a stop & placed his hands on his knees as he panted greatly, he had been running on end for the last few minutes that & he hadn't drink blood in a week, but then he sensed something & his head snapped back.

Two streaks of white light shot out through the darkness & he jumped & two decent sword marks (that layed in the shape of an X) gashed into the ground, just missing his legs.

When the vampire looked back into the darkness he saw his attacker, a beautiful youth dressed in blue armour with a blue cape that reached down to his ankles, a blue pendent that hung around his neck & he wore a wide brimmed blue hat that covered his eyes, concealing them in the shadows. In his right hand he held onto a longsword with a curved edge. The youth stood, poised & ready.

The vampire shook his head, sending his short hair waving in the air that surrounded it. His arms came up, his hands in fists; ready to defend himself in case his attacker made the next move. However, the dark-haired boy simply stood there, sword gleaming in the full moon's light & his dark-near black-blue traveller's cloak encircling him.

The vampire's panting had now stopped as he looked at his attacker with a murderous glare; this had been the same man who had been hunting him for the past few damn hours & he thought that he had gotten the drop on him six minutes ago but, as it seemed, he was wrong.

"I must say…" the vampire started, his voice deep with hatred, "you're quite a disappointment to what the legends say…Vampire Hunter D" D gave no answer. The vampire's amber-red eyes gleamed with an evil light out of glee "ever the silent one, eh?" he said, with a dark smile on his face. "I bet you're wondering why I attacked ya, right?" he asked.

The vampire was Louis Merrick; he was the son of a low-ranking noble family & he & his brother escape when they were only ten (both physically & mentally) when their parents were killed by the humans. He & his brother then made a habit of moving from place to place, slaughtering & drinking from thousands as they travelled the Frontier. They earned the title 'Brothers of Death' a fitting title for the two. But a recent tragedy had struck the two…

Which brings us to now…

"I don't care for your reason" D said, a hunter's life was an occupational hazard so being attack was to be expected.

"I have a damn good reason attack you! You're the reason my brother is dead!" he snarled with deep venom, angered that D didn't sound like he cared.

"I've killed many" D replied. There was no emotion in his voice, as if it meant nothing. Which to him it didn't, killing vampires was no different than killing insects if you were a successful hunter, to which D was. & killing them would make the world a better place.

D lunged at Louis & slashed his sword at him but Louis managed to just move out of the way in time once again. He landed onto the soft ground & shook his head.

"But you weren't the one who killed him" he spat.

D gave a second pause at this, as if he was slightly confused. But, after a mere second, he was moving once again. He would not get any benefit from Killing this vampire but he didn't care, even though he attacked him for not reason. It would both make him feel better & make one less vampire to worry about in the future. He brought his sword down once again but killed nothing but air.

But Louis did not fight back for whatever reason.

D had to give Louis some credit where it was due, most of D's victims would be dead by now but Louis had survived a good hour at the least, maybe he was from a strong bloodline? He didn't know nor did he actually care.

He was just impressed, was all.

Louis jumped back & leaned next to the base of a tree, panting ever so slightly. D landed ten feet before him, crouched & was about to lunge but…

"The one who killed my brother was a man. He was hunting, for you!" Louis hissed.

D stopped & froze, right before he was about to give the finishing blow. The Dhampir was used to being attacked, it happened all the time…but he had never been hunted before…that was new.

He got to a standing position and held his sword upward, aimed for the man's tender throat. "Who was the man that killed your brother?" he asked, his tone surprisingly calm, despite what he had just learned.

"A damn Dhampir, like yourself" Louis spat, his sharp nails clenched into the wood behind him but he made no move of his own.

D did not move in the slightest "That tells me nothing," D said, there was no hint of annoyance in his voice, there was nothing in those words.

"He was a lot like you, you know. But he was fairer, had long, white-blond hair. I bet you two had the same Noble father" Louis said with a cocky smirk, one would be surprised to see a vampire being cocky in the presence of Vampire Hunter D. One, if not, the best vampire hunter around. But Louis felt no fear for the half-blood, only hatred & anger & he could see, even under that emotionless mask, that he was scared by what he had told him.

& it did, for D's grip around the hilt of his sword tightened. Another son of the Sacred Ancestor? That's impossible…he was his father's only success…he told him himself no more than three years ago & all the times he was growing up beside him.

Coming back to reality, D took two steps forward & asked "What does this Dhampir want with me?" his sword still pointed at Louis's throat, had it been a gun it would have been more frightening.

Louis snarled "Don't know, you damn bastard. I didn't exactly ask him when he was cutting my brother fucking in half!"

The Dhampir stiffed like rock. If this Dhampir could do that…then he must be powerful. A Dhampir's power grows, not only with skills but with age too. How old was this other hunter?

"I see…then why didn't you destroy him?" D asked, with a hint of interest.

Louis glared at him. He looked down & blinked, a mixture of anger & sadness came to his eyes. "I…couldn't. He was unreal…he was so powerful. I…ran," he muttered. He kept his gaze away from the beautiful shadow, as the memory of the other Dhampir still clouded his mind as he remembered his dear brother's screams of agony…

D nodded, stepping forth. He came very close to Louis & placed the tip of his sword right at his throat. The vampire glared, but said nor did nothing. "And why did you attack me? Did this other Dhampir send you?" D demanded, his tone amazingly filled with anger. More so than anyone would have heard before.

"No!" Louis growled with hate "he didn't. I…"

"You wanted vengeance for your brother's death…& thought I would be easier to defeat" D finished with a calm-emotionless voice, he sheathed his sword. "Go," the Dhampir said, turning around "don't throw away your life on such trivalent matters" There was silence as D walked a few paces away. He whistled for his black cyborg horse, the animal trotting immediately out to meet him.

However, a sinister laughter caused D to turn; he saw Louis's face had contorted into a hideous face of laughter. When he collected himself he sniggered "you know…that's very unlike you…Dhampir…" D turned back once again, not wanted to hear what the vampire had to say, he started to walk away once more "& all this…just out of petty jealously?" D stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock, the first in a while.

Jealously? What a joke! What did he have to be jealous of…this…other Dhampir…?

But then the Louis went too far by saying "is somebody jealous of his big brother?" he said this in a mocking, childish voice that ended with another spat of disgust.

D's hands clenched so tightly they would have drawn blood, he turned back sharply at the undead maggot & slashed his sword at him. But caught nothing but the tree, which now had a decent gash mark that reached a good few centimetres in it.

Another chortles of mocking laughter filled the air & D looked up & see Louis, standing on the high branch of a near-by tree "we'll meet again, Dhampir. I can promise you that!" he called out. A white streak of light shot at the branch but Louis jumped off it & leaped like an animal onto other branches & went out of sight.

All the while giving a mocking laughter.

D gave a soft growl & sheathed his sword once more. He turned his back on the battle scene & looked to his horse, which had been watching the fight for the last few seconds. D mounted his cyborg horse & kicked off, his thoughts far away & focused on the mysterious Dhampir that was apparently hunting him.

Could it be possible then? Had his father, Dracula, have another success?

Was there another son of the Sacred Ancestor out there in the world?

Did he…have a…brot-

This thought, especially the last one, disturbed him greatly. For a good part of his life D had lived alone. No one had ever been to close to him in his life, apart from those who had fallen in love with him but he would never stay around with them. & now there was some brother out there?

Yes, indeed, this did disturbed the hunter greatly but then another part of him felt something…something he hasn't felt in a long, _long_ time…it was…happiness? But why? What was there to be happy about? A brother would only slow him down; family was something the Dhampir had long forgotten the importance of. But…maybe the half-blood felt…envy?

That was true enough, he had felt envy from most of the people he had met during his travels…they all had someone…he didn't. He had a Father, true, but he was a basted, one would wonder why though. D seemed to hate his Father out of some reason that must have been far back in the Dhampir's life & too terrible to forgive, a human would not hold so much hate all their life but D did, mainly due to the fact that he was half-human,…& it always made noble & humans alike wonder why, if they knew that is.

One D reached a local town that was close to the forest that he had left; he came to a local bar & stopped a few feet before its entrance, still on his horse. He looked back to where he had entered & then back to the bar.

What was he thinking? This other Dhampir which might be a brother, finding a new contract & work for money or something else? The emotional hue that filled his eyes remained a single shade of cold, clear black. Before long, he turned his horse around & headed back the way he came.

"Well, this isn't like you" a voice from seemingly nowhere said, a tone of mocking smugness painted it "letting a noble live, turnin' tail from, what might be, the only place to get some cash after neatly months of nothing. Don't tell me this new of another Dhampir has got your nickers in a twist" the voice spat with snicker.

"You're out of line" D responded, not a tinge of emotion colouring the words.

Just whom was D talking too? The road ahead was a dusty path that had building on both sides; each one had the sound of people as they went about their normal lives. Aside from the voices that could be heard, but where not put to him, there was no sign of anyone around. & yet, there still was that voice.

"Really? Well then, why leave? Work's been dry these past through months & we're low on cash so why in the hell are leaving?!" D gave not answer so the voice continued but it sounded like it was mocking him, or maybe reminding a certain fact that D disliked: "don't forget, Dhampir. I know you. I know how you think, I know how you feel, I know every move you can muster, & of course: I know how you get threatened. You're afraid that you have a brother, aren't you?" to this, D merely said "is that what you think?" D had left the town & his horse was now walking down a path that lead to some location far from the town.

"No shit, Sherlock. It's just like what you usually do: you deny the affections of some pretty woman just because you fear you'll become like your Father & now you think that this Dhampir, who might be your brother, will be just like him" there was a chuckle before the voice said "you can be quite childish when you want to be" D then clenched his _left_ hand into a tight fist as he gave his horse a kick to make it go faster down the path that lead into the unknown.

Still, one couldn't help but wonder if the young man has completely lost his mind to a dialogue with an imaginary companion as he sat there on his horse. But because of the tone, quality & everything else about the two voices were completely different; the weird scene would only seem possible through some truly ingenious ventriloquism. But this was not the case for D but you would have only seen that have you looked D's left hand. D's left palm is the host for a sentient symbiote, which was called Left Hand, Leftie or just plain symbiote or by its species name Countenanced Carbuncle. The creature looks like an old human face, it is mainly known (to those who know of its existence & to D himself) for its wise-cracking nature, as he likes to make fun of the emotionless Dhampir. In a way, the creature is D's sole companion as well as his guild, as the little creature knows much about the Nobility.

The wind howled as D's steed ran down the path, now was not the time for money now was the time to find this hunter who was after him. As his face stayed emotionless, D gave only one thought as he rode into the night _well, if this hunter wants me, then I'm going to have to find him first _no more was thought nor said after that.

* * *

**There you have it! Get ready for the next chapter, for the two brothers will meet face to face...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone & welcome to Brothers of Dark Blood Chapter 4, in this chapter we shall have D meet Alucard & what their reactions to each other will be...**

**After thinking how the story will go i think that you will like this story as it will be quite intresting & touching at times but i think that i might make Alucard & D OOC in this flic but that is just for the story sake, but i think it will be okay, mainly for D because he will be around another Dhampir (who is his brother) so there will be no need to have the emotionless act up all the time but we shall see, eh?**

**Note: from here on, there will be no copied work from Patricia de Lioncourt, once again i am sorry for what i did and i hope that this flic will be to both your liking & everyone else's.**

**Note: ****the dialogue won't be underlined, i have decided not to do it anymore, as there is not uset to it, but you may of guessed this from the previous chapters.**

******Also, after looking over my information. I remembered that Bloodlust is set in the year 12,090, when this story is set five years after the origanal novel (which is also set in 12,090) & a few months after Bloodlust, so there's a bit of a continuity error there but i think we can over look that for both the sake of the story &, which i think is a logical idea, that D couldn't possibly have the strength to do everything in the frist, second & Bloodlust all in one year, even with him being a Dhampir & all. Hope that that's okay, i thought i would bring that up. So the year of the story is 12,095.**

**Please enjoy & reveiw!**

**********Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related character. It all belongs to Konami. I also don't own Vampire Hunter D or any related character. It all belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Brother or Foe?

A mountain stood beautifully by the front of a dead forest, travellers would know that to get to the foot of this said mountain they would have to go through the forest. The forest itself was dead due to the fact that it was in an area where rain was little & where pollution from the war long ago had all but destroyed the green that once stood there. The trees were now shrivelled & white with their dead bodies & they resembled skeletons rather than trees, their braches looked like the ghastly hands of the Grim Reaper.

This, though, was an ideal home for the Nobility or other creatures of the old world, as humans would not wish to set into such a lonesome place, the creature other than vampires would make short work of the humans that entered or when into their territory by mistake & finally, vampires could live in peace in such a place as their body bio-chemistry would then be unaffected by pollution & death that infested the forest, that & they could easily fend off the creatures that could pose as problems for them.

But now, such a problem is occurring in this dead land.

They were all around him but he showed no fear. They growled at him but he did not flinch. Their mouth's dripped with hunger but he was not turned, Vampire Hunter D stood with his sword tightly in hand & was posed & ready for attack.

The creatures that surrounded the beautiful shadow were werewolves, but unlike the mutants that now roam the lands well as the one that served in the Barbarois, they were normal feral ones. They looked like the average wolves but where about the size of lions, they were covered in brown fur, had white facial part as well as snouts & their eyes were red with bloodlust, much like Nobles. This was a common thing in werewolves though as they shared some genes of the vampire race that ruled them, in years long pass they were the closes thing that vampires had to relatives but that change as genes & evolution cause the blood of the wolfs to become thinner & weak & caused then to become more of a monster than their ancestors.

"Why didn't you just say that I was right?" asked a fearful voice from D's left hand.

A werewolf pounced at but the Dhampir dodged via merely stepping out of its way, when it came back to the ground it turned to D only to see a flash of light.

Split by D's blade from its forehead to lower jaw, by the time the hairy beast had fallen back to the earth it was breathing no more. A bloody mist reeled out of its remains.

"All you had to say was 'yes, this other Dhampir bothers me but work is more important' why? Why didn't you just say that?! We wouldn't be here had it not been for you!" the parasite in D's hand yelled, but of course, D gave no answer.

The shadow turned sharply & stabbed his sword into the mouth of a pouncing werewolf; the blade pierced the brain & killed it instantly. It slid off the blade sluggishly & fell to the ground; a trickle of blood came from its mouth.

The parasite words were true; it had been a three days since D had learned of this other Dhampir &, needless to say, it had gotten to D. the Dhampir had been looking in towns and other sites for the half-blood but he had only gotten mere rumours, they all spoke of a beautiful youth that was searching for the shadow. It made D angry, the first time in quite a while, but wasn't only to the fact that he was being hunter (which was something he didn't like) for some reason all the emotions that D had kept locked within him for so long begun to burn with rage & pain…but why?

Why did the thought of a brother make him angry?

"Why didn't you just go into that bar, get work, meet some sexy gal, and-"

"Quiet" D said, his voice was as calm as ever, yet conveyed a strict command.

The parasite was also true about the fact that work had been at its lowest for the Dhampir, ever since D had killed Carmilla & let Meier leave to the stars with, what appeared to be, a dead Charlotte, work had been very low. This caused problems as it meant: not enough money for supplies & various other problems related to money.

That bar would have been his way to get some work, even if the pay would have been low, and he would at least have some money but he decided that catching this other Dhampir before he would catch him would be better.

There was a snort from the left hand "but you have to admit that his has been bothering you, D. I mean, you can't even pay attention to attack these damn werewolves!" D's only reply was slicing off the top half of the head of another pouncing werewolf; it fell to the ground roughly & blood squirted from its head like a geyser.

His teeth were gritted ever so lightly; his hands were clenched into tight fists as he tried to ignore the symbiote's words. This though, was not the only thing that was being to drive his patience wear thin.

For the battle was far from over…

Werewolves were well know from travelling in large packs; they would use their numbers to bring their prey down, merely cutting or biting the victim so they would scum to blood loss & then it would make the kill more easier. Those who do survive such attack & get help would only tell how they came to be before too scrumming to blood loss. And that was the problem that D was in now, many more werewolf would come, they would not rest till D's blood painted the ground that they walked on but the biggest problem of all…was that D wasn't in the right state of mind entirely…

"D! Look out!" the Dhampir turned even faster than the Countenanced Carbuncle could shout the words, & saw another werewolf pounce at him. But before D could even lift his sword the werewolf fell to the ground before his feet & the upper half of its body slid forward, blood streamed out of the remains. This took D by shock but then he felt it, a presence, he looked to his right & saw a beautiful man with white-blonde hair & a sword in his right hand, covered in blood.

Alucard had found D, & in a rather bad situation.

Alucard had been watching from afar, at a distance were neither D or the werewolves could feel his presence, his horse he had left a distance farther away from himself so that it would not cause a problem when it got scared. Alucard had to say that he was impressed by D's skill; he had only heard rumours of D's swordsman skill but now to have seen his little brother fight in the flesh made it more clear how good D was, the true marksmanship of a Dhampir.

But when he saw that the battle was nowhere near finished he decided to step in, both revealing himself to D & giving him a helping hand. But that was not the only reason why he revealed himself…when he watched D fight, he felt something…something strange…

A strange sudden wash of emotion took Alucard's very being & he felt that he _had_ to help D, even though he wouldn't need it.

This brought us to now…

D & Alucard looked at each other for a few seconds; Alucard's abrupt entrance had caused most of the world to stop around them as they took in one's appearance but that moment quickly ended when D turned sharply & sliced at a werewolf's throat, knowing that the battle was about to get worse, Alucard jumped over to D & they were back-to-back as the werewolves surrounded them, each one with murderous looks.

D turned his head to the half-blood behind him & Alucard mirrored the action, both could now take in one's appearance in better detail up-close.

D could see that Alucard physically looked twenty, had a fair face with white-blonde hair, golden eyes, was a little taller than him &, which stood out to D the most, he wore an ornate black coat with gold trimmings, with a waistcoat held together by silver buckles, & his large cuffs were folded back till his elbows. His hands were covered by black gloves, his long legs were encased in glossy black knee-high boots & a voluminous cape was draped over his shoulders, clasped by a metal chain. That clothing…wasn't the type of clothing that you would expect one of the Nobility to wear; it was clothing that you would only see in books and hear of in rumours.

The clothing of the past…

Alucard could see that D physically looked eighteen, had a strong stoic face that showed no emotion with brown-near black-hair, had light silvery-blue eyes (**his eye colour from Bloodlust**), was a little shorter than him & saw that he was dressed in blue body armour of sorts with a blue cape that reached down to his ankles, a blue pendent that hung around his neck & he wore a wide brimmed blue hat that almost covered his eyes but there was enough light to repel the shadows.

Both Dhampir's knew for a fact that they were from the same Father; there was no question about it, they could smell their Father's blood from each other, it was as strong as the repugnant smell of the werewolves' blood that stood in the air.

D then suddenly lunged forward & slashed his naked steel at a werewolf, slicing its throat "why have you been hunting me?" D asked, he didn't look back at the man behind him. His search had come to an abrupt ended & his hunter will answer his questions one way or the other.

Alucard gave a small smile & he slashed his sword at a pouncing werewolf, decapitating it. He merely stepped out of the way of its falling body & said "hunting is not the word I would use. I would say searching is more accurate" the werewolf's body fell to the ground roughly & blood squirted from its stump that used to hold a head & neck.

D was surprised by the voice of the Dhampir; instead of the commanding, dark tone he had suspected of his father, it was a rich, smooth voice. His father was those things but it was obvious that the two didn't share the same mother.

But D shook that off as he slashed at another werewolf & said "you didn't answer my question. Why have you been hunting me?" he kept his tone even, so that this 'brother' would know that he isn't playing around.

Alucard looked back at D with a raised brow, he saw that D was looking at him & that there were no werewolves behind him, he turned his sword in hand & stabbed it backwards, hitting a werewolf right in the head.

"In truth I was angry, and I sought you out to kill you…" he pulled back his blade & slashed at another werewolf, cutting it in half, "I thought that you were denying your true purpose: to destroy our darker kin with you unnaturally given powers…" he paused & his naked steel attacked another werewolf.

This gave time for D to take in what Alucard said, he was quite shocked but his face did not show it. 'True purpose'? Is that what this Dhampir was hunting him for? This Dhampir was wasting his time if that was the problem; D had never seen his life as a purpose to destroy the Nobles, he only did so that world would be a better place for humans. It was like he said to Carmilla before 'the time of the Nobility is coming to an end. Their kind must face extinction. They cannot survive, they must die. That is the rule of nature' & when Carmilla said that their spirits were eternal D shot back with 'nothing lasts forever' he meant every word.

The Nobility must be destroyed, their time is over.

His thought, though, were interrupted when Alucard said "but…that has changed…" four werewolves surrounded him but as he hacked them down he said "now I only wish to know you…" he slashed at one, cutting of the top of its head, "…to be by your side…" another flash of light, another head rolled onto the ground, "…to learn of my younger brother…" another head fell to the ground & Alucard brought his sword down into the head of another werewolf, his blade & kill both stabbed into the earth. He looked at D & finished with "D…my name is Alucard."

His name & reasons were given in peace but hostility was still strong in D but Alucard expected as much. D must have only heard of Alucard in rumours when he was searching for D but, as he said, the reasons have changed. It had been five days since Alucard had met Doris & changed his views on D, he realised that his guilt had blinded the fact that he had someone in his life. It was the first time in a long time that he felt such joy from within his heart, & this was all from a certain fact: Family.

He still had a family, even in this time he is still unfamiliar with.

D gave no immediate reply as he slashed at another werewolf but he thought of the name, "Alucard…?" he muttered, just below his breath. Somehow, he knew that name but he couldn't fathom how, he must have heard it somewhere in his long life.

Now what seemed like the final wave of werewolves were begin to make their advance, each one's maw dripped with saliva as they hungered for the flesh of the Dhampirs. Both brothers were now back-to-back once again & they layed their sights on their enemies, both had the usual calm face that they would always have. There was eight werewolves in total, four were focused on D & another four were focused on Alucard. And then, after moments of silence, both half-bloods lunged forward.

The Dhampirs were sheer magic.

D attacked the werewolves with fresh ferocity, his sword flickered like quicksilver, striking too fast for their eyes to follow nor dodge. Alucard did more or less the same thing, his longsword moved with the gracefulness of a swan but killed with the ferocity of a Basilisk, he move with seemly ease. An indication to the Dhampir's age perhaps? Together, the brothers performed a dance of death, its moves intricate and fatal. Slash. dodge, backslash. Slash, feint, stab, pivot, and slash again.

When they were finally done, bodies of werewolves covered the ground & their blood painted the remaining ground & filled the air with a revolting smell. The last remaining werewolves were quick to leave as they watched their clan get butchered by the half-bloods.

D flicked the blood & gore off his blade & turned to face Alucard, who was looking down at the remains of the werewolves who had perished by his blade. Now that the fighting was done & out of the way with D could now focus on what the Dhampir, his brother had said to him. He was mostly shocked by what the older Dhampir had said a few minutes ago: 'to be by your side'? Did he mean that? Did this Dhampir seek him out for…a family?

D wasn't too sure what to make of it but then a thought crossed his mind, an interesting thought.

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

Alucard turned to D, confused, so D elaborated "you said that you changed your view on me. What changed your mind whilst hunt-searching for me?" for the first time in a long time, D had to catch himself before saying the wrong thing.

A mistake D didn't like to make.

Alucard smiled at his brother, glad that he was or seemed to be taking interests in him but he was not going to go on a chance, mainly due to the fact that D had not sheathed his sword. Trust was something that was not easily obtained on the Frontier; searching for family was not an exception, nothing was ever done in not for a price. That was, unfortunately, the way Alucard had learned of the new world on the first month after his awaking.

But Alucard was willing to go at least on a chance, for family, "I searched for Doris Lang. I found her only by a rumour of your encounter with her. She was one of the main reasons why my view of you changed; she showed me that there was more to you" he paused briefly "more to what I had previously thought of you…" he closed his eyes as he remembered Doris, all the pain & love he saw in her was honestly painful.

She was truly unfortunate to have fallen in love with D but who could blame her? One of the main things that Dhampirs were well known for was that they were unnaturally beautiful, not even strong-willed men could resist the beauty of a Dhampir, not even _male_ ones. And Alucard could see his father's features on D, he was (in his opinion anyway) a gem shrouded in the shadows, full of beauty let mystery.

But he trail of thought were interrupted when he heard the sound of feet scrapping against the ground, as if someone was lunging…

Alucard opened his eyes & saw that D was flying to him at high speed, with sword in hand; he barely had time to react as he threw his sword in front of him to protect himself. Their blade met with a strong amount of force, sparks flew outward from the connected blades but none of them actually touched the Dhampirs, as if the sparks themselves feared touching the beauty of the Dhampirs.

Alucard had shut his eyes to help with the pain of absorbing the impact of the blow, the blow of which was very powerful, more so than he had expected. He opened his eyes to see D's statuesque face mere inches away from his own, his eyes had the tiniest hint of red in them as he snarled at his brother.

But with a minor grunt, Alucard pushed D back from him & the dark youth flew back & landed on his feet gently. Although he landed safely on the ground D's feelings contrasts to it, though he did not show it, he was greatly shocked.

That was…a powerful comeback…

There are very few who can match the power D possessed, ones like Meier Link had to use all their physical strength to fight back but Alucard did it with no more than a minor grunt & stomach muscles, it disturbed him greatly. It was, so far, the first sign that this Dhampir was old, but just how old was this brother?

But what in the world had happened? What had Alucard said that caused D, the usual calm emotionless Dhampir, to act in such a manner?

Alucard looked at D with both brows slightly raised; it was (to him) close enough to a human who would be gasping or gaping in absolute shock, he didn't know what to make of it. Did D dislike the fact that he had gone to an old acquaintance of his to help him seek out his brother? But before he could think more on the matter; D raised his sword at Alucard, it was aiming just where the heart would be, one of only two places where you could successfully kill a Dhampir.

"Why did you seek out Doris?" he asked, barely able to keep the anger out of his voice.

Alucard noticed this & it confirmed what he said to Doris: D must, as the very least, feel something for Doris. This looked like an ideal reason to have caused such a reaction but Alucard had little time to ponder on such a question, he lowered his eye brows until his beautiful face turn back to normal.

"As I said, I was hoping that she could lead me to you. That was my only reason."

He meant every word but anger still bled off D, it was nearly suffocating. He did have a guest that D would be anger that he had gone to Doris but he had to, & he was very glad he did. For if it was not for her, he would still be hunting D out of blinded anger but that was no longer the reason & he wanted D to understand this, which was so far rather hard to do so.

D did not lower his sword, nor did his anger grow any dimmer, but then Alucard gave a sigh & said "I know you have yet to trust me, D. But I wish you would, I never intended to harm Doris" as if to emphasize his point, Alucard sheathed his sword & stood perfectly calm & still.

Shocking D.

"All I have said so far had been the truth. I am unfamiliar with this world, D; I do not fully understand it. I…have spent…too long without a family, without anyone, I would…be happy…to have a brother by my side" the pauses in his words must have been because the fair man did not find it easy to express his feeling openly. He fell silent, waiting for his brother's response.

But his sibling was less than likely to give one, for D's mind was in total turmoil. He did not know what to make of this nor could he think of a thing to say, this man-no, his brother-had searched for him truly for family, it baffled him. For so long D had been alone, his only companion was ever the Countenanced Carbuncle, but family…this was the first time that someone had looked for him for that…strangely, the idea oddly comforting.

Maybe this was because this was another Dhampir that he was facing, he wasn't sure. Dhampirs are a rare breed, most Dhampirs die at birth due to complications with the mother they are carried by but only few actually live passed birth.

Slowly, D lowered his sword & looked up at the white-blonde Dhampir, enough so his eyes could be seen "family…? That is why…you searched for me?" his reply was a smile from his brother "yes. My only reason" now D was shocked, or actually embarrassed, which really shocked him. He had seen so many smiles before but _that _smile…he just didn't understand.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he sheathed his sword & turned his back to Alucard. He whistled to his black cyborg horse & the animal came to its master immediately, once it was in front of him he was about to mount it but he hesitated. He looked back at Alucard, who stared confusedly at him. This was an unknown territory for D; he had never met someone like him before. His life was a chaotic mix of the dual heritages that he couldn't escape nor hide from. The humans would never accept him, & he wouldn't have accepted vampires even if they could him. With this man, his brother, he had met for the first time someone with the same challenges and struggles as him.

Again, this was a comforting thought.

He also thought of what Alucard had said, he guessed that any place he might have considered familiar was long gone by now, He had nowhere to go to. He was totally alone, with not even an annoying extra voice to keep him company.

This thought was saddening.

Finally he came to a decision, a daring one but he was willing to try it, "you may travel with me, if you wish. I have no true obligation to it. I have no particular destination at the moment & wouldn't mind some company for once."

Alucard stared back at D, fighting the urge to smile out of success. He knew that half of D trusted him but another half didn't, but there would be time to work on that later. He whistled to his own white cyborg horse & the animal came to him immediately. Both hunters mounted their horses &, with one last glance at each other, both hunters kicked off, with D in front & Alucard following close behind.

Alucard knew that his mission was far from being fully completed, D had only allowed him to travel with him out of some sort of test. Maybe it was to test power & judgment? He wasn't sure, but he was going to try & make peace with D no matter what, no matter how hard.

But little did Alucard know that D thought of something, a thought that might change the destiny of both brothers, a thought that only one could answer.

Both hunters road out of the dead land, both with emotionless faces but their feeling contrasted them, the moon illuminated their dark bodies as their horses took them through the dead land and into places unknown.

_Why didn't he tell me I had a brother?_

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope that D or Alucard weren't to out of character, please inform me if they were so i can make some changes. I have nothing to say on the next chapter, only that it's going to be good!**


End file.
